Bad Science!
[[Datei:Panini 43 01.jpg|thumb|270px|''Nickelodeon TMNT'' #43]]Bad Science! ("Böse Wissenschaft!") ist eine Geschichte aus der ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles''-Comicserie von Panini. Details * Erstveröffentlichung: 21. Juli - 17. August 2016 * Ausgabe: Nickelodeon TMNT #43 * Script: Jennifer Keating * Zeichnungen: Bob Molesworth *'Farben': Jason Cardy *'Farbassistenz': R. Macho *'Text': Alex Foot Kontinuität Zur Panini Comic-Liste * Vorheriges Kapitel: "Cloud Pirates" * Nächstes Kapitel: "Weapons of Choice" Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|160px|"Beim nächsten Mal klappt's garantiert!..."Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Michelangelo **Leonardo, Donatello und Raphael **Captain Squeekers *Rocksteady und Bebop **Baxter Stockman (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|180px|Große Klappe...Die Turtles sind wieder auf Nachtpatrouille unterwegs, und an den Docks teilen sie sich auf, um ein größere Gebiet abdecken zu können. Michelangelo hat auf seine einzigartige Art versucht, der Operation mit "wissenschaftlichen" Methoden auf die Sprünge zu helfen, indem er Ratten mit angebundenen Taschenlampen als "Sicherheitssystem" ausgesetzt hat. Durch die Kommentare seiner Brüder über seine ineffektive Unterstützung gekränkt, zieht Michelangelo sich mit einem Element seines Sicherheitssystems - Captain Squeeker - zum Dock zurück. Doch gerade als er Squeeker sein Leid darüber klagt, wie sehr sein "Genie" von den anderen geringgeschätzt wird, wird er von einer Schlafgasgranate, die ihm Bebop vor die Füße schleudert, außer Gefecht gesetzt. thumb|left|240px|... großes MissverständnisMichelangelo erwacht als Gefangener von Bebop und Rocksteady wieder aus seiner Ohnmacht. Da Bebop ihm am Hafen davon sprechen gehört hat, wie er das Retromutagen zusammengebraut hat,"Battle for New York - Part 1" verlangen die beiden Delinquenten von ihm, das Gegenmittel für sie herzustellen und sie damit in ihre alte menschliche Gestalt zurück zu verwandeln. Als Michelangelo ihnen erklärt, dass er nicht der Wissenschaftler seines Teams ist, beginnen Bebop und Rocksteady sich zu fragen, was sie nun mit diesem für sie unnützen Turtle machen sollen. Die Worte, die sie dabei für ihn verwenden, bringen Michelangelo so in Rage, dass er sich selbst von seinen Fesseln losreißt und erklärt, dass er ihnen das Retromutagen doch zusammenbrauen kann. Natürlich verlangen Rocksteady und Bebop einen Beweis, und so macht Michelangelo sich munter an die Arbeit. thumb|180px|Mad Dr. MikeyMichelangelos fortlaufende Experimente mit der Zusammenmischung des "richtigen" Retromutagens erzielen recht spektakuläre, ansonsten jedoch vollkommen unnütze Effetkte. Die erste Mischung, mit denen er seine beiden Patienten bespritzt, lässt ihnen struppiges Borstenhaar am ganzen Körper wachsen; und nachfolgende Versuche produzieren unter anderem Eiterbeulen, aus den Ohren tretenden Dampf und extrem feurigen Atem. Als die anderen Turtles, die ihren Bruder inzwischen vermisst haben, von Captain Squeeker zum Ort des Geschehens geführt werden, ist das Maß für Rocksteady und Bebop bereits so gut wie voll. Michelangelo versucht es ein letztes Mal, erzeugt aber nur eine gewaltige Explosion, die die beiden Delinquenten aus dem Gebäude schleudert und in die Flucht schlägt. Als Michelangelo mit einem Glas seines neuesten Gebräus in der Hand vor seine Brüder tritt, sieht er sich immer noch als einen vollwertigen Wissenschaftler - bis er versehentlich Raphael mit seinem Gemisch bespritzt und ihn so wie ein Stachelschwein aussehen lässt... Neudruckversionen *''Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Collected Comics, Volume **'' Deutsche Veröffentlichungen *''Nickelodeon Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' #** (** **), "**" Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (Panini)